I Need You
by mmmbopjonasgirl
Summary: Bella needs healing. Jacob/Bella Oneshot! R&R!


Hey! I was SO sad after watching New Moon. *tear* Poor Jacob. So I wrote THIS! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Jacob, Bella, or any of that stuff.

**Characters ages:**

Bella - 18

Jacob - 16

Him/Edward - 17 - human years.

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Ya know, you really suck at soccer," Jacob stated.

"Shut up! I can't help it. You know how bad I am at sports," I retorted.

Jacob laughed slightly and said, "Yeah, it's best if you stay away from sports."

"Can we do something else?" I asked as I sat on a bench.

"Sure," Jacob replied as he sat next to me.

"Have you talked to Sam lately?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. He's always talking about Lizzie. It's kind of gross," Jacob said as he made a face. (AN: I originally didn't write this for Twilight. Then I realized...wait, there's a Sam in Twilight! My bad...)

"I agree," I stated.

"That guy thinks about girls too much," He said.

I frowned, "Maybe you don't think about them enough," When I said that, it hurt to say, but I've never seen Jacob with a girlfriend.

"Oh, your one to talk. How many boyfriends have you had?" Jacob asked. I could tell he regretted asking me right after the words came out of his mouth.

"One," I answered in a whisper.

"You need a boyfriend, Bella..." Jacob said slowly.

I frowned and said, "I'm fine just the way I am."

"You seem lonely as hell these days," Jacob stated. I knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear him say it.

"No, I'm not. I have you," I replied with a small - and forced - grin.

We sat in silence, listening to the crickets, for a few minutes before I spoke up, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" It hurt to ask, yes, but I'd been rather curious about that subject lately.

Jacob turned to face me and answered sadly, "The girl I like doesn't like me back."

"What? Who is it?" I asked.

Jacob quickly replied, "No."

"Why? Tell me!" I pressed and turned my body towards him.

"You'd laugh," Jacob answered.

"Jake, no I wouldn't," I said seriously.

Jacob mumbled something and I didn't hear it. "Who?" I asked as I leaned in closer to hear him.

"You," He said.

My eyes grew wide and I gasped in shock.

"Since when?" I asked once I composed myself.

"Since forever, Bella! Your my best friend!" Jacob replied.

"Jacob, don't you remember who my first and only boyfriend was?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake growled slightly as he remembered him.

"He," I was careful not to say his name, that would hurt too much. "He left me broken. I'm no good for you," I stated truthfully.

"I don't care, I'll take you as is, I'll be your personal repair shop," Jacob replied.

I shook my head, trying to shake the tears away. Why on earth was he trying to wreck this for me and him? He'd begun healing me...as a friend. I didn't want to wreck what we had.

"Forget about him, him and his damn family," Jake said.

"I can't just forget about them!" I yelled. "No matter how much he wants me to," I whispered.

Jacob's face softened and he said, "Sorry. I know how much you love_ them,_" The words had venom on them.

"It's okay," I muttered.

Jacob stood up and began to walk away, but I grabbed his bare arm, looked up at him and said, "Don't go," He brought his hand down to my cheek, brought it up, and I saw tears on it. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Just for tonight, forget about them," Jacob said.

I nodded my head as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Back to my house," Billy's at Harry's, so we won't have to worry about him," Jacob replied.

_Just what was he planning to do once we got there?_

We managed to get there quickly with Jacob's fast speed, him carrying me all the way there. He put me down on the sofa once we were inside. I thought he was going to sit next to me, but he sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

We sat there for several moments in a disturbing silence.

"Bella, I know you don't like me back, but-" Jacob started.

"Don't leave me!" I cut him off, alarmed.

Jacob frowned, turned towards me and said, "I'd _never _leave you." I thought he was going to say more, but when he didn't I slid down on the floor next to him and wrapped my thin arms around his torso.

"I need you," I stated and leaned against his large frame.

Jacob wrapped his large arms around me and brought me to sit in his lap, I didn't object.

"I'll always be here for you," Jacob said as he stroked my hair. I looked up at him and something inside me felt like it was being set on fire. I felt my face heat up as he looked down at me with a puzzled look. "What is i-" Jacob started, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I had to stretch to do it, but I managed. When I pulled away I was breathing hard and Jacob had a look of total shock on his face. "What was that for?" Jacob asked with a small smile.

"I just-you were..." I trailed off. I was speechless. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt nice. Since I didn't know what to say I leaned in for another kiss. This time, Jacob kissed me back. He brought me closer to him as if to say he never wanted to let me go, and I felt the same way. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him with urgency, longing, and passion. I spread my legs and put them on either side of him. I pressed my body firmly against his, never wanting to be separated from him. When we both pulled away we were practically gasping for air.

Though our lip contact was broken, our body contact wasn't.

"Bella, does this mean...?" Jacob trailed off. I could tell he was trying very hard not to get his hopes up.

I rapidly nodded my head and whispered, "Yes. I can't forget about them," I noticed Jacob grimace. "But I can't go on without you. I need you, Jacob."

He smiled widely as he pulled me in for another kiss, which I was happy to receive.

For this first time, I smilled, knowing I would be okay.

--

R&R!


End file.
